l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Susumu Shibatsu
Iweko Shibatsu was the second son of Iweko I and Iweko Setai. His older brother was Iweko Seiken, State of the Clans, Part 1, by Shawn Carman and his only sister was Iweko Miaka. Love Letter Flyer & Characters Once Seiken became Emperor Iweko II, Shibatsu joined the Spider Clan as Susumu Shibatsu. Embracing the Darkness, by Maxime Lemaire Raised by the Spider Shibatsu was raised by the Spider Clan in exchange for Daigotsu Kanpeki, who was fostered to the Imperial Families. Imperial Histories 2, p. 282 According to Moru, the Imperial Advisor, the Empress seconded him and not his older brother and heir apparent, Iweko Seiken, to Daigotsu's Clan in order to ensure that no "corrupted scion" would succeed her. Furthermore, Iweko Seiken was well acquainted with various clans and was brought up to be martially powerful, so that he could withstand any attempt to overthrow him. Chosen of the Emperor, by Shawn Carman His brother had no doubt that Shibatsu had endured his time with the Spider Clan well, because he was ever a sturdy child. Reputation While Shibatsu didn't question that those of lesser status would follow his orders, he noticed that others in Rokugan were uneasy around him because of his association with the Spider Clan. Unlike others, he didn't regard being fostered by the Spider a punishment or sacrifice, but a "convergence of destiny". Embers of War, Part 3: The Spider, by Shawn Carman Avoiding Conflict with Seiken He had met his brother, the heir apparent Iweko Seiken after his return from the Spider Clan only shortly, but already caused fear that he was pursuing a confrontation about the line of succession. In 1198 he confided to Susumu Kuroko that he considered the Spider his only true allies and that he didn't want to pursue such a conflict out of respect for his parents. He had arranged his return to the Colonies once he had secured the support of Kanpeki's clan with regards to this decision. Colonies Acting Governor of the Colonies After the Siege of the Second City the Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu was appointed the interim Imperial Governor of the Colonies by Shinjo Kinto, who led the Ninth Imperial Legion. Shibatsu took the post for himself after a few days, and appointed Renyu's karo, Kuni Itsuko, as his advisor. Shibatsu ordered Kitsuki Horume to determine the depth of the former court's corruption, if any. City of Smoke & Ash, by Shawn Carman and Robert Denton Eventually, word from the Toshi Ranbo reached the Second City. His mother had decreed that Renyu should be interim governor until she would choose someone to properly rule the Colonies in her name. Coils of Madness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Robert Denton P'an Ku's Madness In 1199, when P'an Ku's madness spread over the Second City, Shibatsu gave Yoritomo Saigo legitime travel papers so the Mantis could leave again the city. Saigo had been involved in the escape of Suikihime from the Imperials, so Shibatsu gave him a letter intedend for Lady Otomo, renewing the alliance of the Spider with her, and to pass his regards to Omigawa and Bayushi Shizuka, who had helped Suikihim to go into hiding. Coils of Madness 2, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Unknown to Saigo, Shibatsu sent a message to Suikihime's pursuer, Shinjo Tselu, about the travel the Mantis would take and whom he would meet. Coils of Madness 3, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Suikihime realized Shibatsu wished her return to the Second City, and willingly surrendered to an agent of the Ivory Champion. Scenes from the Empire 35, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Dealing with the Crane Shibatsu requested the courtier Doji Iza to release Daigotsu Subudi, who had been taken hostage by the Crane during the riots in the Second City. By merely dealing with him, she might become the inroad through which the younger heir gained influence and allies in the Crane. Gates of Chaos, Part 3, by Seth Mason P'an Ku's Defeat His brother Seiken moved to Second City, and alongside the Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko announced in the Ivory Court that P'an Ku would be summoned in the Imperial District, to be banished from the mortal realm. Face the Madness, Part1, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason Blood of the Preserver After the defeat of P'an Ku the Spider Clan Champion, Daigotsu Kanpeki, gave the Blood of the Preserver to Shibatsu as a gift for the Empress, Changing the Game (Aftermath flavor text & card artwork) a way to demonstrate the Spider support to him as proposed Imperial Heir. The Spider Champion presented it at the Ivory Court. Scenes from the Empire 38, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton A Brother's Destiny The more progressive samurai supported Shibatsu as Imperial Heir. Progressive (A Line in the Sand flavor) The Mantis had rallied to his banner while the Lion Clan supported his brother, Strike First (A Line in the Sand flavor) as well as the Scorpion. Scenes From the Empire 37, by Robert Denton, Nancy Sauer, and Seth Mason Although the two brothers did not sanction action against one another, their followers began to take that initiative on their own. The SAmurai Caste Divides (A Line in the Sand flavor) At Imperial winter court his supporters formed an alliance, so-called Progressive, with the Spider, Crane, Mantis and Unicorn Clans. Winter Court 4 - Nearing the End Outmanouvered by Force His brother Iweko Seiken returned to the Second City, and in presence of the Governor Suikihime, the Imperial Heir forced to have command upon half of the Ivory Legion and half of the Second City Guardsmen as well. The Coming Storm (Story rulebook) The Samurai Caste Divides In the Ivory Court an unsanctioned duel between two followers of Seiken and Shibatsu quickly escalated. Members of the Dragon Clan attempted to arrest several parties involved in the initial melee, but there was resistance. The violence unleashed tensions throughout the city, and the fighting renewed in the Second City streets. Kanpeki reported to Shibatsu, who left the Second City to see his brother at once. A Line in the Sand, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Shibatsu was advised by the Scorpion Clan that a massive attack planned by the traditionalist forces would arrest those loyal to his cause. He shared this information with Yoritomo Hiromi, in the estate of the Mantis Clan Champion at Kalani's Landing. The New Order, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Scorpion's information proved correct, and the reserves of the traditionalist forces were only the first to fall beneath the ruthless onslaught of the forces loyal to Shibatsu. Unexpected Attack (The New Order flavor) The Progressive forces would not had defeated Seiken's supporters without the duplicity of the Scorpion. Devastating Betrayal (The New Order flavor) Meeting with his Brother Seiken met his brother in his estate at the Second City, and they pondered the outgoing conflicts, such as the fight in the Colonies between their own supporters, the Lion-Scorpion war. Shibatsu advised his brother to let himself neutral respect the retribution of the Unicorn against the Phoenix Clan after their research on the Moto Curse, as he had nothing to gain by getting involved. One Way or the Other, by Robert Denton New Emperor Eventually, her mother the Empress went in seclusion to decide her official heir. Iweko I decided there was no reason not to adhere to the tradition of primogeniture, proclaiming Seiken as the future Emperor in the year 1200. The Ascendant Son, by Shawn Carman All Imperials were required in the capital for the coronation Hida Kurabi (Twenty Festivals flavor) of Seiken as Iweko II. Iron Defenders (Twenty Festivals flavor) Shibatsu returned to mainland Rokugan alongside the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Hiromi, and Yoritomo Saigo. Twenty Festivals, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Shibatsu accepted his mother's choice. Accepting the Choice (Thunderous Acclaim flavor) Spider Clan Champion During the festivals leading towards the coronation of Iweko Seiken as Iweko II, Shibatsu's brother surprised him with a public announcement that was meant to humiliate Daigotsu Kanpeki. Seiken revealed that once he was emperor Kanpeki would no longer be the Spider Clan Champion and the Daigotsu family no longer the Spider Clan's ruling family. Shibatsu was to join the Susumu family as their daimyo and rule the clan. Thunderous Acclaim, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Thomas C. Hand This caused Daigotsu Kanpeki to declare war on the Empire. When Iweko II was in power, Shibatsu joined the Susumu family, took their name and ruled over less than 100 Spider samurai who were loyal to Iweko II while the majority of the Spider Clan kept following Kanpeki into exile and onto the warpath. Sequestered at Toshi Ranbo Shibatsu was nearly sequestered by his brother, with guardsmen that dogged his steps everywhere he went, to keep safe the next in line for the throne. He was met in the Inn of the Wilted Rose by Susumu Kuroko and Susumu Takuan, who swore the loyalty of the Susumu family to him. The Dawn of Onyx Edition: The Battle of the First Seal, by Shawn Carman Fall of Toshi Ranbo This year the rebellious Spider Clan had the upperhand in their goal to rule the Empire. Bayushi Nitoshi offered to the enemy leader Daigotsu Kanpeki his services, and the services of half of his Clan. The Scorpion Clan Champion had delivered to Kanpeki the heads of the Crane Clan Champion Doji Makoto and the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukimi to prove his allegiance. Shortly after the Spider stormed Toshi Ranbo, the Phoenix used the spell Walking the Way to take the Emperor, his bride, Hida Ayameko, Shibatsu, and Miaka to a secret location. Nitoshi and his Clan were instrumental to secure the Iweko family, denying Kanpeki's real target, Iweko II. Shibatsu's Spider-trained honor guard defied assassination orders and instead decided to defend him. The Dawn of Onyx Edition External Links * Iweko Shibatsu (Aftermath) Iweko Shibatsu Category:Spider Clan Leaders